High School Crush
by Ryuuen Mills
Summary: It's Goten's first day of public school AND High School. He doesn't see anything intersting about it and so he begins to think of ways to get Chi-Chi to homeschool him again. At least, until he sees the purple haired hunk that sits next to him in math cla


High School Crush   
By: Cryptina Maxwell   
  
  
  
Fandom: Dragon Ball Z  
Romance/alternate universe  
No lemon or lime  
Shounen ai  
Pairing: Goten/Trunks  
Spoilers: None, I don't think  
Parts: 1/1  
Rating: PG-13  
Archive: If you want to, but ask me first, please.  
Feedback: Yes, please! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters, nor do I claim   
to.   
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, alternate universe   
  
  
  
Goten sighed as he walked through the school, toward his locker.   
  
"This is so boring. I don't see why I have to go to public school, anyway. Maybe if I told mom people were always pickin' on me or somethin', she'd home school me." Goten thought.   
  
Goten, presently, was sixteen. He was given permission to drive the air car to and from school and work. He worked at the public library in the same town that his school was in. He only worked Tuesdays and Thursdays. His mother arranged that so he'd have more time for his studies and to spend at home.   
  
Goten really didn't think that he'd meet anyone interesting, either. But, he was confident that he could get his mother to home school him. In fact, this was to be his first year of public school. So, it shouldn't be too hard to get her to home school him again.   
  
Goten knew his parents were probably waiting for him to come home and tell them what his first day was like. Chi Chi probably thought it was awful and Goku was probably reassuring her that it hadn't been.   
  
"Well...I guess I haven't even tried, really. But, I hate these early hours. Eight fifteen in the morning?!" Goten asked, aloud.   
  
"Look, the new kid's talkin' to himself! Lets call the loony bin to come pick him up!" A tall, dark haired boy, about Goten's age, said.   
  
Goten rolled his eyes.   
  
"If that's the best you can do, you should just sit down, 'cause I could do better than that, and I live far away from anyone, but my mother and father." Goten said, shaking his head.   
  
The guy glared at his friends as they tried to hide their snickers. He smacked the closest guy upside the head and then tended to his locker.   
  
Goten grinned and put his new books in his locker, shut it and locked the laser lock. He then went to his next class. Math. He didn't like math. Oh, it was easy enough, but it was damn boring.   
  
Goten ended up sitting next to this guy with purple hair. Goten really liked the guy's hair. Long and purple. Something about it made Goten want to reach over and run his hand through it.   
  
'Ack! Bad, Goten! Bad! Down! You don't even know the guy! Let alone if he swings your way! And, the last thing you need is to get into a fight on your first day!' Goten reminded himself.   
  
The teacher, Miss. Cherry, was droning on. Goten had to cut her some slack, though. She was young and probably fresh out of college. It was known that she was new to the school.   
  
Goten sighed, sat back and tried to endure this without being rude. He really wasn't a shy person.   
  
He couldn't help sneaking glances at the guy next to him. When Miss. Cherry had taken roll call he'd answered to the name Trunks. He remembered, because it left him wondering if Trunks wore boxers or briefs. Especially since his last name was, in fact, Briefs. Some of the kids, Goten had noticed, snickered, but one glare from Trunks had made them shut up.   
  
Goten didn't think he'd lose any money betting that Trunks was a strong guy. Maybe, one of the strongest, since everyone seemed scared of a mere glare from the guy.   
  
'God, he's fine!' Goten thought to himself.   
  
"Goten, are you paying attention?" Miss. Cherry asked.   
  
"Uh...yeah?" Goten answered.   
  
"What did I just say?" Miss. Cherry asked.   
  
"Um... 'Goten, are you paying attention?'" Goten answered, grinning.   
  
"Before that." Miss. Cherry said, seemingly a little unhappy with his answer.   
  
"Don't you know what you said?" Goten asked, putting on his most innocent and adorable face.   
  
Miss. Cherry sighed.   
  
"Please, pay attention when I'm speaking." Miss. Cherry said.   
  
Goten smiled brightly.   
  
Miss. Cherry talked until class was over. She'd handed every person a math book as they left the room.   
  
Goten sighed. At least lunch was next. Each class took an hour and looking back on the day so far, it hadn't been so bad. And, he was looking forward to lunch. He grinned as he put his new math book into his locker and locked the laser lock. He loved those locks.   
  
Yes, Goten could have been thinking about something more productive as he stood in front of his locker. But, if he had his mind on something else it would most likely be either, about the food he'd eat at lunch or about the totally hot guy in math class. He was actually thinking about skipping lunch and spending it hiding in the last stall of the guy's bathroom and doodling the name 'Trunks Briefs'. This made Goten wonder if he'd lost even more of his marbles.   
  
The lunch bell rang and Goten was off like a light, the only indication that he had even been there was a dust cloud.   
  
"Was that the new guy?" Asked a girl.   
  
"Yeah..." The guy next to her said.   
  
"Wow...he's fast!" the girl said.   
  
"Yeah...Looks like he was headin' for the lunch room...must really be hungry..." The guy answered, not wanting his girlfriend to be impressed by another guy.   
  
Goten was a copy of his father and he had an appetite to go with it. However, he was made to wait until the guy in front of him finished. To Goten, who was second in line and not patient when it came to food, it seemed to take forever.   
  
But, Goten noticed that this was the same guy from math class. Trunks Briefs. Goten hadn't gone very fast to get here, but he was hoping he'd get there first.   
  
'Oh, well. At least he's not takin' 'is sweet time." Goten thought to himself.   
  
There were a few girls behind him who were giggling, sort of reminded him of Videl, Gohan's ex-girlfriend. Through the looks of the girls, anyway. He never REALLY liked Videl. She just got on his nerves. A lot.   
  
He sighed and shook his head, and piled his hot lunch tray full of as much food as he could.   
  
He wasn't aware people were staring awkwardly, literally gawking at him as he put food on his tray.   
  
When Goten looked up, a grin on his face, he saw everyone gawking. His grin faded, and he raised his left eyebrow, asking a silent question.   
  
After a moment, Trunks put an equal amount of food on his tray and raised a fine, purple eyebrow.   
  
"What's everyone lookin' at? Just a couple of hungry guys." Trunks said.   
  
After a moment, they all seemed to get over it and go about what they had previously been doing.   
  
After both Trunks and Goten had their student I.D. cards scanned, Goten figured he'd better thank this purple haired hunk, even though Goten hadn't really needed the help. It was nice of Trunks to help him out, anyway. Truth be told, though, Goten didn't care what other people thought of him.   
  
"Hey, uh...thanks...for whatcha did back there." Goten said, deciding that the thanks would sound better if he left out the part about being able to handle it himself.   
  
"It's okay. By the way, I'm Trunks." Trunks introduced himself.   
  
"Yeah, I know. I remember you from math class when Miss. Cherry took roll call. You sit right next to me. I'm Goten." Goten said.   
  
"That's right. Nice to meet you, Goten." Trunks said, smiling.   
  
'He's got an awesome smile!' Goten thought.   
  
"Nice to meet you, too, Trunks." Goten said.   
  
"So, how do you like the school so far?" Trunks asked, as they sat down at a table.   
  
"Better, than I originally expected public school to be." Goten answered.   
  
"You mean you've been home schooled so far? Wow, wish my mom would let me do that. Anyway, people say you just moved here. That true?" Trunks asked.   
  
"No. We've lived in the same house for as long as I can remember. It's just pretty far off. Don't even get many visitors." Goten said.   
  
"Wow, no wonder you've been home schooled for so long." Trunks said.   
  
"Yeah. But, the distance isn't really a big problem." Goten said.   
  
"Really? Most people I know would be complaining about it." Trunks said, raising an eyebrow.   
  
Goten just shrugged.   
  
"So, what're you doin' after school?" Trunks asked.   
  
"Well, I have to go home and tell my mom about today. She wouldn't let me out the door without promising her that I would, like forty million times until dad finally got her to let me leave." Goten said, sweatdropping.   
  
"My mom's the same way when I go back to school after summer break." Trunks admitted.   
  
Goten grinned.   
  
"So, what about after you report in to your parents?" Trunks asked.   
  
"Well, if none of the teachers decide that the first day is the perfect day to give out homework, I'll be training with either my dad, my brother or Piccolo." Goten said, unsure as to how to describe him.   
  
"You know Piccolo? This is THE Piccolo, right? Green skin, pointy ears, weird cape, turban and shoes, fangs and antennae?" Trunks asked.   
  
"Yep. He's my brother's friend." Goten answered.   
  
"Awesome. My mom and her friends know him, too. I thought only friends of Earth's Special Forces Team knew him. Personally, anyway." Trunks said.   
  
"Oh, my dad's on the Earth's Special Forces team." Goten said, smiling. He really didn't think anything of this, at all, though.   
  
"Who's your dad?" Trunks asked.   
  
"Goku..." Goten answered.   
  
"THE Goku?!" Trunks asked.   
  
Goten nodded, wondering if his, totally hot, friend was okay.   
  
"I know him! Well...not really well, but he spars with my dad a lot." Trunks said.   
  
"Really?" Goten asked.   
  
"Yeah. His name's Vegeta. He likes to remind Goku that he's 'The Prince of all Saiyans'." Trunks said.   
  
"Cool! He comes over sometimes to spar with my dad." Goten said.   
  
"I don't think mom likes him much, though." Goten added.   
  
"Um...I think our mom's know each other, too..." Trunks said.   
  
"My mom's name is Chi Chi." Goten helped out, seeing as Trunks seemed to be struggling to remember something.   
  
"Definitely. My mom's Bulma. She's always on the phone talking to Chi Chi. They're like, best friends." Trunks said.   
  
"Okay...so...our dads know each other and our moms know each other, which means all our parents know each other...so...why the Hell didn't WE know each other?!" Goten asked.   
  
"I have no idea. But, maybe after training we could go do something. I'm sure the guys won't mind if one other guy comes along. Hey! I got a better idea. My parents are having a barbeque; you and your parents can come. Mom would probably invite you all anyway. Oh, I almost FORGOT, your brother's always welcome." Trunks said, smiling, wanting to make up for forgetting Gohan. He knew the guy, because he was on the Special Forces team, too, but usually only when the other members of the Team, really needed his help.   
  
"Cool!" Goten said.   
  
Both boys had wasted no time eating their food.   
  
As the day trudged on, Goten complaining to himself that he was sure that he hadn't gotten enough to eat.   
  
He fell asleep from boredom in Language Arts class. Miss. Thorn wasn't boring, but Language Arts was.   
  
When the last bell of the day rang, Goten ran to his locker and put away his newly acquired Science book.   
  
He took his bag from his locker and, having no homework on the first day, he only took home his binder. He always kept that with him.   
  
He hurried to the air car and threw his bag into the passenger seat, as he jumped into the driver's seat and buckled his seatbelt securely about himself.   
  
"Hey! Wait!" Trunks yelled and was at Goten's side of the air car in no time flat.   
  
"Somethin' wrong?" Goten asked. He knew he'd told Trunks that he couldn't go anywhere right after school.   
  
"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me tagging along. It's been awhile since I've seen Goku." Trunks answered, diverting his eyes.   
  
"I dunno if mom'd like it, but she never really said I couldn't bring a friend. But, weren't you gonna be out with your friends after school or somethin'?" Goten asked, scratching his head in confusion.   
  
"Yeah, but I told 'em I'd catch 'em a little later. If that's okay. I mean, I don't wanna get ya in trouble with your parents." Trunks said.   
  
"Oh. Naw, no problem. Come on. Jump in." Goten said, a large baka grin on his face, moving bag from the passenger's seat to the backseat to make room for Trunks.   
  
"Great! Thanks. Oh, and, listen, you don't need to worry about me getting home, I'll just fly." Trunks assured.   
  
"Cool." Goten said, staring the air car and driving off toward the mountains, where his family lived.   
  
Trunks let his hair out of its low ponytail so the wind could blow through his hair.   
  
Goten, meanwhile, tried to keep his eyes on the road and tried not to drool all over himself, because of what Trunks was doing.   
  
It didn't take very long, with Goten driving, for them to get to their destination.   
  
Chi Chi came out as soon as the car had landed.   
  
"Goten! What kept you? You're two minutes late! I was worried! How was your first day? Did the kids treat you right? You didn't get into a fight did you, Goten? You didn't get into trouble your first day, did you??" Chi Chi asked, ready to think up some more things, probably getting into some vile things, if given the chance. She was ready to think the absolute worst of his first day, not noticing the bewildered Trunks.   
  
"Everything was fine, mom...I made a new friend. Trunks Briefs." Goten said, gesturing to Trunks.   
  
"Oh! Of course! Vegeta and Bulma's little boy!" Chi Chi exclaimed, happily.   
  
'Bet he's not THAT little...' Goten's dirty mind thought.   
  
"Yeah...uh...Hi...Mrs...uh...Goten's Mom..." Trunks said, sweatdropping.   
  
Goten grinned nervously.   
  
"Just call me Chi Chi." Chi Chi said, smiling brightly.   
  
"Sure...I know Goten's got stuff to do. I just wanted to come over for just a little bit. I know my parents know you and your husband and Goten's older brother." Trunks said, wondering if he could POSSIBLY sound any less intelligent.   
  
Goten grinned like his father.   
  
"Well, get out of this car! Come in the house! Are you hungry?" Chi Chi asked, as she went into the house, before anyone could say a word.   
  
Goku came out of the house with a huge grin on his face.   
  
"Trunks! Chi Chi said you were here! I've wanted to get you two together for the longest time! Welcome back from school, Goten! Your mom says you had a good day. I'm glad." Goku said, continuing his huge grin.   
  
"Yeah. Hey, dad, did you know none of the teachers give the students any homework on the first day??" Goten asked.   
  
"Really?" Goku asked, humoring Goten. He was aware of this merely because Gohan had told him.   
  
"Of course you do...Gohan...told you..." Goten said, sweatdropping.   
  
Goku laughed a little.   
  
"Don't worry, Goten. It still surprises me. I never went to school, but the way I'd always thought of it was homework. It took me awhile to understand what homework and school was, but when I finally did understand I was glad I didn't have to go. I just learned stuff my own way." Goku said.   
  
"Why couldn't I do that??" Goten asked.   
  
"Because...your mother said so...and if you hadn't gone to public school, you may not have...ever met Trunks." Goku said, scratching his head.   
  
"But..." Goten started.   
  
"Goku! Stop filling their heads with nonsense! Goten, Trunks, get out of that air car this instant and all three of you get into the house this instant!" Chi Chi yelled from the door of the hose.   
  
"Yes, ma'am..." Goten said, knowing that his mother meant it.   
  
He got out and started for the house, walking next to Trunks with Goku in the lead.   
  
"Don't forget your bag!" Chi Chi yelled out the window.   
  
"Huh? Oh yeah!" Goten said, giving a lopsided grin. He went back to the car and got his bag from the backseat. Trunks had kept his bag with him. Goten wondered why he couldn't have thought to get his bag before getting out. But, that was a mistake he often made.   
  
He caught up with Trunks, but Goku was already inside.   
  
Goten grinned a lopsided grin at Trunks and in return Trunks smiled to him.   
  
Goten made sure not to swoon. That would be bad. As well as having to have his mother check a dozen times to make sure Goten was okay, even though both his parents INSISITED that it was alright with them that he swung both ways. Gohan just didn't quite understand and thought it was a little weird, but was alright with it.   
  
He went to his room and put away his bag.   
  
  
"What's been going on at home, Trunks?" Chi Chi asked, making a mental note not to forget to call Bulma.   
  
"Well, mom and dad are having a BBQ this Friday at around five o'clock and I was wondering if you two, Goten and Gohan might come. Mom will probably invite everyone tonight or tomorrow, anyway, since today's Wednesday." Trunks said.   
  
"Oh, we'd love to! Wouldn't we Goku?" Chi Chi said, excitedly.   
  
"Yeah! Sounds like fun. Hope the whole gang's gonna be there!" Goku said, grinning.   
  
"They will be. If they can possibly make it. Because, it's to celebrate something special." Trunks said, almost smacking himself after he said it. He wasn't supposed to say anything to anyone!   
  
"Really?? What is it??" Chi Chi wanted to know.   
  
"I can't say. I've already said too much. Mom wants to tell everyone herself." Trunks answered.   
  
"Doesn't she know that I can keep a secret?? And, anyway, I'm her best friend, even if I COULDN'T keep a secret, WHICH I CAN, she should tell me ANYway! Doesn't she know that?? Well?? I'm speaking to you, you man! ANSWER ME!" Chi Chi yelled.   
  
Trunks shrank back in his seat, trying to figure out if getting under the table would save him.   
  
"I-I don't...know..." Trunks said.   
  
"Easy, Chi Chi. She probably just wants it to be a surprise." Goku said.   
  
"Yes. That must be it. It had better be it." Chi Chi said the last part through gritted teeth.   
  
Trunks laughed nervously and sweatdropped.   
  
"How come Trunks and me never knew each other before?" Goten asked, hoping to stray a little off the subject.   
  
"Trunks and I." Chi Chi corrected.   
  
"Goten sighed softly, not wanting his mother to really hear it, because she'd yell about disrespectfulness.   
  
"Okay, how come Trunks and I never met before?" Goten asked, correcting and modifying his sentence.   
  
"We wanted to wait until you were old enough to know better than to get into trouble. I was hoping you two would meet at school and you did on the very first day!" Chi Chi explained, smiling.   
  
"And, come to think of it, you have met before. But, you were so young you wouldn't remember that." Goku said, remembering when Chi Chi had brought Goten to show off to Bulma. Or, he remembered being told about it, anyway.   
  
Goten blinked.   
  
"Cool...I think..." Goten said, scratching the back of his head, confusedly.   
  
"Anyway, mom doesn't know I'm here. I mean, I didn't know I was going to meet Goten. I was going to go around with some of my other friends, but I came here instead. It was a last minute thing. I probably should have called mom and told her, but I didn't, so I better get home. It was nice seeing everyone. See ya at school, Goten. And, tell Gohan I said 'hi'. Don't want him to feel left out." Trunks said with a grin.   
  
"Alright. Tell your mother I said hello and to expect a phone call from me shortly." Chi Chi said.   
  
"Alright. I will. Bye everyone." Trunks said, and Goten could have SWORN Trunks' smile was directed at him.   
  
'Nice, hot guy and my parents know his! I wonder what the chances are of him swingin' my way...' Goten thought as he smiled back at Trunks.   
  
"Bye!" Goten said, making sure not to make a fool of himself by saying something dirty by accident.   
  
"Isn't he cool?" Goten asked, wanting to say 'hot' instead of 'cool', but thought better of it. If the feeling lasted, THEN he'd say something.   
  
"Certainly, Goten. Now, go do your homework. Supper's almost done." Chi Chi said, going to check something that smelled delicious in one of her cooking pots on the stove.   
  
"Alright." Goten said, but went only after his mother caught him staring out the window. He was watching Trunks fly away, but he wasn't going to tell his parents that. They might catch on.   
  
As it got closer to Friday, Goten got more and more distracted. He wasn't paying much attention in school and the teachers were amazed that he could sleep or daydream most of the class period and still get A's.   
  
Goku wasn't sure if he should be worried or not, but Goten had been very distracted during their sparring sessions Wednesday, Thursday and before they left on Friday.   
  
Chi Chi was worried, because Goten's appetite had changed to that of a normal person, even after sparring with his father, when normally Goten's appetite was one to almost rival Goku's.   
  
Gohan had noticed on Thursday and grinned. He'd made an interesting diagnosis. He said, he figured Goten to be in love. Or at least thought he was in love. He didn't want Chi Chi to start wedding plans and cry about losing her baby, like she'd done when he'd started seeing HIS first girlfriend. And, he left out completely that Goten might have his eye on a guy, not a girl.   
  
After school on Friday, Goten was very hyper.   
  
"Goten, get out of your nice school clothes, before you ruin them!" Chi Chi yelled.   
  
Goten bounced off to his room and did what he was told. He had a trial trying to make sure he looked alright, but, eventually went with tight blue jeans that had ripped knees, tennis shoes and his favorite red T-shirt. Which Chi Chi hated, because it looked ripped. But, at least he was...super clean...   
  
"Come ON, Goten, we're going to be late!" Gohan yelled.   
  
"Coming! Geeze, keep your pants on, Gohan!" Goten said, as he came downstairs.   
  
"Mom hates those jeans AND that shirt...She'll have a fit." Gohan said.   
  
"I heard that!" Chi Chi yelled.   
  
"Heh..." Gohan laughed, nervously.   
  
"Goten! You look like an idiot! Take those clothes off and put some decent clothes on." Chi Chi said.   
  
"But, I like this. I look good in it." Goten said.   
  
"Alright, but I'm only letting you out of the house, because you ARE clean and we'll be late, otherwise." Chi Chi said, though Goten was afraid she might burn the clothes when he was at school on Monday.   
  
"Cool!" Goten said, though he still feared for his clothes.   
  
It didn't take long for them to get to Bulma's, but Goten had insisted the whole way that it would take less time for them to fly there WITHOUT the car.   
  
Goten was the first one out of the car and then went to talk to anyone he recognized, surprised that even Piccolo was present. He wanted to make it seem like he wasn't JUST looking for Trunks.   
  
Trunks found him while he was eating some barbequed chicken and talking to Yamcha.   
  
"Oh, hey, Trunks, I was wondering where you were. Congrats on the new baby bro or sis." Goten said.   
  
"How did you...?" Trunks asked.   
  
"I can't believe you haven't noticed. But, there's a power level, but it's small, that can be traced to the inside of your mom. But, it isn't HER power level..." Goten tried to explain.   
  
"Awesome. So, it has power after all. I wonder if dad knows..." Trunks thought aloud.   
  
"Probably." Goten answered.   
  
"Hey, uh, ya know...I have something to tell you, but I should tell you in private..." Trunks said.   
  
"Oh. Sure." Goten said, putting his food down to follow Trunks into the living room of his house.   
  
"What's up?" Goten asked, after Trunks and he sat down on the couch.   
  
"I wasn't going to say anything, but...I talked to my friends and my mom...And, they thought that I should tell you. And, I do, too. Just in case. And, if you never want to even sit next to me in CLASS, I'll understand." Trunks said.   
  
"Trunks, there's no way that's gonna happen. Now, tell me what ya wanna say." Goten said, wondering what in the world Trunks could have to tell him that could be so bad.   
  
Trunks tried several times to tell Goten what he wanted to tell him, before finally just blurting it out.   
  
"Goten, I like you. And, I don't mean like a friend. Like...love..." Trunks said.   
  
This surprised and delighted Goten, but he found that all he could do was sit there, staring at Trunks with his mouth hanging slightly open.   
  
Trunks took a chance, knowing it very well could be his last chance to kiss Goten. He leaned over and did just that. It was a soft and gentle kiss.   
  
Trunks was VERY happy when, instead of pulling away and slugging him, Goten returned the kiss the way he'd received it, moving closer and wrapping his arms around Trunks. Trunks did the same, as the kiss deepened.   
  
Just before the kiss was the only thing he could think about, he wondered what would happen if anyone besides his mother walked in on them.   
  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
